warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogues/Roleplay
This is were you can roleplay your Rogue cat. In The Alleys of Twoleg Place.... I was being chased by three other cats for a chicken leg. I had not eaten in days, so every paw step kept me from hunger. They would only get it if they pry it from my cold, dead, unmoving jaws. Icy Awesome! 21:00, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Slither heard a cat coming. The she-cat was being chased. She looked half-starved. Slither usually left cats to die but this one looked useful. "This way." She hissed as the cat neared. She knew secret passages through these dark alley ways. Prickl ar:D 23:26, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I followed the gray she-cat throgh the dark alley ways. That she-cats glare burned into my pelt. I didn't want to get mixed up with these types of cats, but I have been left no choice. "O.K, just tell me what you want from me," I said. I waited for her reply Icy Awesome! 23:54, October 27, 2011 (UTC) "Nothing." She growled. "Maybe a bite of your chicken, but I can do without." She hoped ointo her broken dog house. "You can stay with me, I guess," She replied. ''Why had she brought this cat here? ''There was something about this cat that reminded her of herself. Prickl ar:D 00:04, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I gulped the chiken down. "No thanks," I said with a slight hiss in my voice. I started to pad off. Icy Awesome! 00:15, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Slither watched the she-cat leave. "Suit yourself." She growled before digging up the wood. There she had a safe pile of food. She plucked up a mouse and carried out the crow-food. She began to eat in silence. Suddenly she smelled smoke. Her house was on fire! Prickl ar:D 00:58, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Feather leaped at a tom who had a mouse. He bit the tom's scruff. The tom let go of the mouse, and ran away. Feather ate the mouse. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:47, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I saw the gray she-cats house on fire. But why should I care? But then again, she did save me. I ran over to her house. It was olny a small fire. I jumped up and down on the flame and soo put it out. Icy Awesome! 23:00, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Slither hoped out of her house just in the time. She saw her friendemy. "Thanks." She muttered. "You know those band of cats chasing you? I know them." Prickl ar:D 23:58, October 28, 2011 (UTC) "Who are they?" I asked, still feeling unsure around this cat. Icy Awesome! 00:12, October 29, 2011 (UTC) "My sister and brother Dusty and Squeak. I know there weaknesses. Maybe I can over through them.............." She trailed off. Prickl ar:D 00:44, October 29, 2011 (UTC) "Talk!" I hissed, now upset that I lost to a cat named Squeak. (It's to cute to be a rogues name, just saying) Icy Awesome! 01:26, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Feather looked around. That mouse wasn't enough food. He soon found a pale ginger she-cat who had a turkey. "Hand it over." growled Feather. The she-cat hissed. Feather leaped at her, and raked his claws down her back. She yowled in pain and then handed over the turkey. Feather ate, knowing he head the reputation of the strongest cat. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:59, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I head a she-cat scream. I raced over to the cat who was being terrorized by a gray tom. "P-Please don't hurt me!" she squeeled. She was heavy with kits. I new that tom, his name was Feather. "Hey you! Give back that turkey to that she-cat, or somethin' bad is gonna happen to you!" I shouted as I slid out my claws. Icy Awesome! 18:02, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Slither followed. She wondered why this she-cat even wanted to help other scrawny cats. Maybe she needed to learn a lesson from this cat. "Hand it over!" She hissed to Feather. (Somethings are decieving, Icey) Prickl ar:D 19:57, October 29, 2011 (UTC) "Give it back, Feather. Even you can't take on two cats at a time," I hissed. Icy Awesome! 20:00, October 29, 2011 (UTC) The tom did nothing. "That's it. I've had enough of this fox dung today," I said as I slashed his face. (What do you mean, Pricklestar) Icy Awesome! 20:29, October 29, 2011 (UTC) (he's the top cat, don't mess with him.) Feather growled. He reared up, smashing one of the she-cat's faces into the ground. He leaped at the other, ripping open her throat. He ran away, not wanting to kill cats. He ran into his secreat place, where no one can find him, and ate the turkey. {C {C {C}{C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:28, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Slither lat out a hiss. Feather once was her friend. (Squeak is the best fighter and hunter. He is like, ahh what's his face, the tom who killed tigerstar) \ Prickl ar:D 22:37, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I bled my life out into the ground. Then everything when black. (I'm going to RP the ginger she cat now) Icy Awesome! 22:47, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Slither let out a crie. This was the only cat that she had something in common to. Now she was dead. Prickl ar:D 23:27, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I hissed. "If I wasn't heavy with kits I would kill that murderer. Taking food from a queen. That's as low as you can get," I snarled. (My new cat's name is Milkweed) Icy Awesome! 00:03, October 30, 2011 (UTC) (then Feather is second strongest, no one kill him! :( ) Feather licked his lips. Those two cats shouldn't mess with him unless they wanted to die! {C {C {C}{C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:20, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Slither followed Feather. She needed to talk to her old friend. If they teamed up along with Milkweed maybe they could over throw Squeak... Prickl ar I'm Awesome :D 16:25, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Feather saw Slither. He bunched up his mucles, ready to pounce. "You want another fight?" he growled. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:50, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Slither shrugged. "I don't particularly like fighting." She meowed. "There was something I can for and it wasn't a fight. You know Squeak? He is my bro. I thought he has owned the alley ways for too long." Prickl ar I'm Awesome :D 16:58, October 30, 2011 (UTC) "Whoever he is, he should know that I own the allies." growled Feather. (mabye she could fall in love with Feather... But no kits.) {C {C {C}{C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:13, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Slither padded towards Feather unsure if he would rip her throat. "Then will you join us?" She asked. (Okay but it's not love at first sight) Prickl ar I'm Awesome :D 17:30, October 30, 2011 (UTC) "I'll be leader then, you could be deputy." Feather mewed. "So i will join." he growled. {C {C {C}{C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:32, October 30, 2011 (UTC) "We better go help Milkweed, the one you stole from." She hissed. She knew Feather would not be very nice with Milkweed. Prickl ar I'm Awesome :D 17:30, October 30, 2011 (UTC) "I'm not helping some random cat. I'm not a loner, i'm a rouge." growled Feather. {C {C {C}{C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:23, October 30, 2011 (UTC) "She needs help! Fine, lets at least gat a few more cats to follow us. Many cats hate Squeak." Prickl ar I'm Awesome :D 17:37, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I didn't like Feather very much. He tore open that she-cats thraot without thinking twice about it. And now he's my leader? If only Bramble was still here, he was the best mate a she-cat could ever ask for... Icy Awesome! 19:55, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Three cats padded up to me. One was a dark gray tom, the other a gray she-cat, and the last one a ginger she-cat. I new who the gray tom was. "What do you want, Feather," I hissed. Icy Awesome! 22:27, October 30, 2011 (UTC) "You need to trust him." She growled Prickl ar I'm Awesome :D 22:41, October 30, 2011 (UTC) "Why shoud I? What has he done other than think of himself," I hissed. (Bring up how Squeak killed his mate) Icy Awesome! 22:49, October 30, 2011 (UTC) (who's mate? Who killed who's mate?) Feather growled. "I think of cats more then you think of eating!" hissed Feather. {C {C {C}{C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:02, October 30, 2011 (UTC) "I don't have time for this," I hissed as I started to pad of. (Read Achilles and you will know what to say) Icy Awesome! 00:02, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Feather quickly kicked a box, knocking over him. No one saw. He ran over to the cat. "So, will you?" growled Feather, his muzzle close to the cat. (as u can see, i can't remember the gender/name of the cat they are talking to!!) {C {C {C}{C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:12, November 1, 2011 (UTC) (Its Achilles, and its a guy) "Fine, if you get you muzzle out of my face," I hissed back. Icy Awesome! 02:46, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Feather released Achillies. Feather's eyes stopped blazing with anger. "Good. Now what?" Feather mewed. {C {C {C}{C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:42, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Slither crept forward. This cat was Achillies! "If you want revenge on Squeak, you should stick with us." She hissed, seeing Achillies giving them a doubting look. "I know about Persephone." She added. Prickl ar I'm Awesome :D 22:01, November 1, 2011 (UTC) "Who's that?" Feather asked. He flicked his tail. {C {C {C}{C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:03, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I looked down "I'd rather not talk about her," i said. Icy Awesome! 22:06, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Slither snorted. "No more secrets, let us all tell how we got here." Prickl ar I'm Awesome :D 22:09, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Feather snorted. "We just walked here." he growled. {C {C {C}{C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:13, November 1, 2011 (UTC) "Look it, we all wanna kill Squeak, that cold-blooded son of a dog, we kill him quickly," I said. Icy Awesome! 00:01, November 4, 2011 (UTC) "I wanna make his death slow and painful," said Feather. "And risk everyone's well being to do so? This isn't about your own personal gain, Feather, it so no other cat will die under his blood-stained claws," I replied. Icy Awesome! 23:50, November 4, 2011 (UTC) "Awww, you are scared, aren't you?" growled Feather. "And that comming from a cat who stole food from a queen and voilently murdered her protector," hissed Milkweed. "And you call me a coward? Picking on the helpless, ain't you, Feather," I snarled. Icy Awesome! 00:13, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Feather flicked his tail. "That means I'm not scared." he hissed. "Let's go." He meowed and began to walked away. Slither hissed slightly. "Why do we fight? We all have a common enemy and all we can do is bicker," She muttered, then added more loudly. "Squeak has two gurads at the nest entrance, but are really problem is his mate." (His mate is a super evil killer!) Prickl ar I'm Awesome :D 23:52, November 5, 2011 (UTC) "Why should I listen to you, Feather?! Your not my leader," I hissed after him. Milkweed padded up to me "Just listen to him for now, with his attitude he can't last very long. Squeak is sure to rip out his troat, and when he's distracted with Feather, we can go in for the kill," she said. I nodded and stayed silent . Slither snorted. "Stop ther bickering, would you!" Prickl ar I'm Awesome :D 00:43, November 7, 2011 (UTC) "It's not bickering," said Milkweed. I purred at her comment. Feather looked at Slither. "Who stop what?" he mewed. He padded on. "I'm going to rip that Squeak's throat out, and then be the toughest!" hissed Feather. "You can't messure 'toughness', Feather. As long as the world goes around there will always be a cat stronger than you who could bring you to your knees, beging for mercy. If I were you, I would be less lofty and arrogant, It very well could be the end of you," said Milkweed. (Don't kill her) Slither let out a hiss, she mind as well leave. They were never going to launch an attack if they couldn't even plan it! She was better off without that bunch. But what about Feather? He seemed strong but he was too aroggant. Or was he? She started to slip away through a pipe. No one knew the pipe ways as much as she did. (You don't find her) Prickl ar I'm Awesome :D 23:14, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Prickl ar I'm Awesome :D 23:14, November 8, 2011 (UTC) "any cat could bring you down!" spat Feather. "no way you could bring me down!" Feather hissed. {C {C}{C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:03, November 9, 2011 (UTC) "Your not the brightest star in the sky, are you, feather? Some cat could come up to you in your sleep and easly end your life. Then, it is not a matter of 'bringing eachother down', is it now? Whatever amount of brute strength you have can not aid you in a game of chance, in which life truly is," replied Milkweed. (Sorry if that makes no sence) I sighed and said "This will never work unless we form a plan. Milkweed, Feather bothers us all with his arrogance, but don't let that get in the way of us. Feather, it would help if you just shut your trap and listen to someone else for a change. Now, Squeak's lair is only a few blocks that way. We silently and cleanly take out the gaurds, careful not to attract any attention to ourselves. There, we can make our way to Squeak and his mate and kill them. Simple enough?" Icy Awesome! 02:39, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Slither padded on through the dark pipes. She could still here no more fighting. Maybe they are finished? She padded ot of the darkness. "Are you cats going to make your move?" She asked. Prickl ar I'm Awesome :D 21:01, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Feather barred his teeth. "shut up, you dog-breather mouse!" hisseed Feather he reared up and slamed his paws down on (whoever that was said Feather bothers them.) "Your just saying that because your too weak to fight!!" hissed Feather. {C {C}{C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:32, November 9, 2011 (UTC) (Its Achilles and Milkweed. I RP Achilles in first-person and Milkweed in third-person POV) I smiled, Feather's outburst are more amusing than threataning. The sun started to sink in the sky, and tonight was the night of the New Moon. No sunlight, no moonlight, the perfect time to strike. "Lets wait until its perfectly dark, then lets make our way to Squeak's lair," I said. Milkweed nodded in aproval. Feather didn't seem to like my plan. "Feather, would you just chill?" said a voice. I turned around to see a gray she-cat with stars in her pelt. "Dusk?" said Milkweed with joy. "Yes, it's Dusk," she replied. "B-But your dead! I saw Feather kill you!" said Milkweed. "Yes, he did. But now I'm back until Squeak is dead," She replied "That's great!" said Milkweed happily. "Oh, and Achilles," she said as she turned to me. "Persephone and Asteria say hi," I gasped with astonishment and joy at her words. Icy Awesome! 15:09, November 11, 2011 (UTC) "The thing i don't like about the plan, is there is no food. You didn't say food." mewed Feather. He smiled, and left. He returned with food for all of them. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:41, November 11, 2011 (UTC) We all sat down to eat but Dusk just stared at her food. "Why don't you eat?" I asked. "Cat spirits don't need to eat. Good cats feel forever content and well-fed while bad cats feel starving and weak forever," she replied. It felt wiered talking to a dead cat, but starangly Milkweed didn't seem to mind. Icy Awesome! 20:37, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Feather chewed on his chicken bone, sharpening his teeth. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:04, November 12, 2011 (UTC) The sky turned pich black. "We better star moving," I said as I stood up. Icy Awesome! 00:07, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Feather put his sharpened claws away. "I call dibs on killing Squeak." growled Feather. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:10, November 12, 2011 (UTC) "Fine," I said. We started to move toward Squeak's cave. Milkweed and I took out the first two guards. We slit there throats and moved farther into the cave. "This way," whispered Dusk. We came across a room with about a dozen cats in it, including Squeak and his mate. I recognized one cat in the crowd, Peleus. "Don't strike yet, we need to get in closer to Squeak to make this work," I said. Icy Awesome! 00:17, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Feather barred his teeth, and when he was close enough, he leaped on Sqeak. Squeak had landed a blow on Feather's face. Feather hissed and clawed Squeak's eyes, making him blind. Feather leaped off the tom. Squeak head-butted Feather. Feather ripped open Squeak's throat, killing him. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:29, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Ten cats leaped on top of Feather, including his mate. She landed a blow to Feather's eye. I pulled her of but then a dark shadow leaped onto of me. It slashed at my face and I knew at once who it was. Milkweed tore Peleus off of me. Dusk slashed at him with shining, stary claws. I leaped on top of him and slit his throat. "Sum moriturus maledicta anima tua profanum," he mumbled as he died (Don't know what it means, look it up). "The Place of Eternal Darkness awaits you, evil-hearted one," I replied. I saw the other cats dead on the ground. "This day has been won!" I shouted in joy. Dusk turned to me "This is from Persephone," said Dusk as she kissed my cheek. "Goodbye," she said. A pillar of light enveloped her and she vanished into the night sky as a bright star. Icy Awesome! 00:46, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Feather ripped apart his enemy's one by one! His eye hurt, but he wasn't going to go blind in that one. At the end, he was breathing heavily. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:56, November 12, 2011 (UTC) We exited the cave to see the bright dawn sky. Feather's eye was still bleeding badly. "Are you alright?" I asked. Icy Awesome! 01:21, November 12, 2011 (UTC) (sorry prickle, i'm going to rp Slither for a sec. to show Feather a little affection.) Feather flicked his tail. "I haven't licked it yet." he meowed.---- Slither looked at Feather. "Are you sure?" she asked, worried.---- Feather jumped in suprise. "Um, ya." he mewed. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:35, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Feather's wound started to gush blood "Feather, you need to close that thing up fast," I said. Icy Awesome! 03:18, November 12, 2011 (UTC) FEather closed his wound. "We need to sleep." he mewoed. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:32, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Slither nodded. But She could smell squeak. He was somewhere hiding with his mate. (It's fine that you rp slither, I haven't been active) Prickl ar I'm Awesome :D 19:59, November 12, 2011 (UTC) (squeak died.) Feather streached and layed down to sleep. (should Slither sleep next to him?) {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:14, November 12, 2011 (UTC) (Or did he? sqeuak should live secretly on) Slither settle down beside him and began to lick his wounds. She felt she needed to do this. Prickl ar It's a me! :D 23:57, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I liad down and fell asleep, Dusk's words still on my mind. (How about he comes back as a gohst and haunts Feather) Icy ❀Awesome! 00:02, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Eather felt sleepy as his only friend licked his wounds. He licked her's too. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:57, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Or even better, it was Sqeak's decoy) I smelled the scent of blood. I stood up and looked around. I saw nothing but heard a voice. "Squeak lives..." it whispered. Icy ❀Awesome! 23:13, November 14, 2011 (UTC) (He is named after the Paris from Greek mythology, not the capital of France) Paris saw a bunch of cats asleep with no one keeping an eye out for other cats. He recognised one cat in the group, Achilles. He padded up to them. Achilles awoke with a jerk. "What do you want, Paris," he hissed. "Oh, nothing. Just stoping by. I see you have found a new mate, have you, Achilles?" he said. "We are not mates," hissed Achilles and Milkweed. "Sure your not," replied Paris. "I should have killed you when I had the chance," hissed Achilles. "You know this cat?" asked Milkweed. "Yes, he almost got me mauled by dogs," replied Achilles. Icy ❀Awesome! 04:33, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Feather razed his head when he flet Slither raise her's of his. "Hrm? How's that?" muttered Feather. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:28, November 16, 2011 (UTC) "Oh, only the worlds most annoying cat," I said. Paris smiled. Icy ❀Awesome! 00:01, November 17, 2011 (UTC) "Then get out! We wanna sleep." growled Feather to Paris. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:10, November 17, 2011 (UTC) "Yes!" Slither agreed. She saw Feather looking at her with wierd milky eyes. She backed away. "I'm not your friend!" She hissed. She glared at him. Prickl ar It's a me! :D 00:14, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Feather flicked his tail. "Sure." he growled sarcasticly. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:17, November 17, 2011 (UTC) "No, I think I'll stay here. Seems like a nice place you got here. Stole it from someone, Feather," said Paris. Icy ❀Awesome! 00:22, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Slither hissed before leaping at Paris making him topple. "Could you move your stiny butt out of here?" Prickl ar It's a me! :D 00:26, November 17, 2011 (UTC) FEather snorted. "Just what do you want?!" growled Feather to Paris. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:30, November 17, 2011 (UTC) "Well, for one, Squeak is still alive," he said. Icy ❀Awesome! 00:42, November 17, 2011 (UTC) "If he is, I call ripping him for real!" hised Feather. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:44, November 17, 2011 (UTC) "You can't, he's far to strong. He would slice you in two as soon as saw you. You wouldn't stand a chance." said the white tom. Icy ❀Awesome! 01:03, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay